Mr. Roboto/Counting Stars
Mr. Roboto/Counting Stars '''to mieszanka piosenek przedstawiona przez Throat Explosion podczas zawodów narodowych w Los Angeles, w odcinku jedenastym z sezonu piątego, City of Angels. Jean Baptiste śpiewa główną linię melodyczną. Tekst i tłumaczenie: Throat Explosion: Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto | Bardzo dziękuję, panie Roboto Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto | Bardzo dziękuję, panie Roboto Mata ah-oo hima de | W wolnym czasie Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto | Bardzo dziekuję, panie Roboto Himitsu wo shiri tai... '''| Chce poznać twój sekret... '''Jean (Throat Explosion): You're wondering who I am (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) | Zastanawiasz się czym jestem (Sekret, sekret, a ja mam sekret) Machine or mannequin (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) | Maszyną czy manekinem (Sekret, sekret, a ja mam sekret) With parts made in Japan (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) | Z częściami prosto z Japonii (Sekret, sekret, a ja mam sekret) (with Throat Explosion: I am the modern man) | Współczesnym męźczyzną jestem ja! (Oh oh) I've got a secret | Mam sekret I've been hiding (Oh oh) under my skin | Który ukrywałem (Oh oh) I'm just a man who needed someone | A tylko potrzebuje kogoś (Oh oh) And somewhere to hide | I miejsca do ukrycia To keep me alive (Woah!), | By zachować życie (with Throat Explosion: Just keep me alive) | Trzymaj mnie przy życiu! Jean z Throat Explosion (Throat Explosion): Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto | Bardzo dziękuję, panie Roboto Domo (domo, Roboto!) | Bardzo Domo (domo, Roboto!) | Bardzo Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto | Bardzo dziękuję, panie Roboto Domo (domo, Roboto!) | Bardzo Domo (domo, Roboto!) | Bardzo, panie Roboto! Thank you, thank you, thank you (Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto) | Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję (Bardzo dziękuję, panie Roboto) I want to thank you (Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto) | Chciałbym podziękować (Bardzo dziękuję, panie Roboto) Please, thank you, oh... (Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto) | Proszę, dziękuję Ci... (Bardzo dziękuję, panie Roboto) Jean z Throat Explosion (Throat Explosion): The time has come at last (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) | Nadszedł czas (Sekret, sekret, a ja mam sekret) Jean (Throat Explosion): To throw away this mask (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) | By zrzucić w końcu tą maskę (Sekret, sekret, a ja mam sekret) Now everyone can see (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) | By wszyscy ujrzeli (Sekret, sekret, a ja mam sekret) Jean z Throat Explosion (Throat Explosion): My true identity... (Oh oh!) | Mą prawdziwą postać...! Yeah! | Yeah! Throat Explosion: Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep | Ostatnio niezbyt dobrze się śpi Dreaming about the things that we could be (Jean: Oh) | Myśląć o naszej przeszłości Jean z Throat Explosion: Baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard '''| Kochanie, modlę się tak żarliwie '''Said no more counting dollars | Powiedz, nigdy więcej liczenia dolarów We'll be, we'll be counting stars | Od tej pory liczmy gwiazdy Jean: Like a swinging vine | Jak winorośl Swinging my heart across the line | Rozkołysz me serce And in my face is flashing signs | Na mej twarzy pojawiają się znaki Seek it out and ye shall find | Wytęż wzrok, a je znajdziesz Jean z Throat Explosion: Old, but I'm not that old | Stary, ale nie aż tak Young, but I'm not that bold | Młody, ale nie tak śmiały And I don't think the world is sold '''| Chyba jeszcze nie sprzedali tego świata '''I'm just doing what we're told | Ja tylko wykonuje polecenia I feel something so right | Czuje coś dobrego Doing the wrong thing | Robiąc złe rzeczy And I feel something so wrong | Czuje coś złego Doing the right thing | Robiąc dobre rzeczy I could lie, could lie, could lie | Mogłem kłamać, kłamać, kłamać Jean (Throat Explosion): Everything that kills me makes me feel alive! (Ooh ooh ooh...) | Wszystko co ma mnie zabić, sprawia, że w końcu żyje! Throat Explosion: Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep | Ostatnio niezbyt dobrze się śpi Jean z Throat Explosion: Dreaming about the things that we could be ''' | Myśląć o naszej przeszłości '''Baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard | Kochanie, modlę się tak żarliwie Said no more counting dollars | Powiedz, nigdy więcej liczenia dolarów We'll be, we'll be counting stars | Od tej pory liczmy gwiazdy Throat Explosion: Lately I've been, (Jean: Oh!) I've been losing sleep | Ostatnio niezbyt dobrze się śpi Jean z Throat Explosion: Dreaming about the things that we could be | Myśląć o naszej przeszłości Baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard | Kochanie, modlę się tak żarliwie Said no more counting dollars '''| Powiedz, nigdy więcej liczenia dolarów '''We'll be, we'll be counting (Throat Explosion: stars!) | Od tej pory liczmy (gwiazdy!) Take that money | Weź pieniądze Watch it burn | Patrz jak płoną Sink in the river | Utop w rzece'The lessons I've learned '| Te wszystkie nauki Take that money | Weź pieniądze Watch it burn | Patrz jak płoną Throat Explosion: Sink in the river (Jean: Woah woah woah woah!) | Utop w rzece The lessons I've learned | Te wszystkie nauki Take that money | Weź pieniądze Watch it burn (Jean: Ooh!) | Patrz jak płoną Sink in the river | Utop w rzece The lessons I learned (Jean: Ooh!) | Te wszystkie nauki Take that money | Weź pieniądze Watch it burn | Patrz jak płoną Jean z Throat Explosion: 'We'll be, we'll be counting stars! '| Od tej pory liczmy gwiazdy! Ciekawostki *W odcinku All or Nothing, Jan mówi Blainowi o tym jak poznała Liz na koncercie zespołu Styx "kiedy znów zaczęli grać ciężkiego rocka, a nie te rzeczy z robotami". Odnosiła się do Mr. Roboto. Galeria Skylar-Astin-Sings-Counting-Stars-Glee.jpg Roboto.png Skylar-Astin-Glee.jpg Image 227124 4.jpg Image 227124 1.jpg 526x297-Zn .jpg 250w.jpg 5f96daa7360.jpg Filmy thumb|left|335 pxthumb|right|335 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 5 Kategoria:Piosenki Mieszane Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane podczas Zawodów Narodowych Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka City of Angels